Forgiveness
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: Years after the war, Draco and Hermione meet up. She says the words he's needed to hear for a long time: "I forgive you." Dramione one-shot. Shameless smut.
**This story is pure smut. There is little, if no storyline. I wrote this for you, hpfan369.**

* * *

Years after the war, Draco Malfoy is drinking alone in the Leaky Cauldron. He's enjoying his evening. It's a beautiful night, if not a little lonely. He downs his last glass, and makes his way to the door. As he's leaving, he collides with a girl in a pretty blue dress.

"Shit, I am so sorry-" He starts to say. As soon as she looks up, his eyes widen in surprise and recognition. " _Granger?"_

"Malfoy!" She smiles, a reaction which confuses him. She used to hate him, and he doesn't blame her.

"Hi, uh, how've you been?" He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Good."

God, that smile...she's still so beautiful.

"How are you and Weasley?" He tries to smirk, but the question came out sounding much more sincere than he meant it to.

Her smile fades a bit, and he feels an odd emotion - guilt.

"It...didn't work out."

"I'm sorry." He says, and he means it.

"It's okay." Her smile bounces right back, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes as well. "Do you want to get out of here? We have a lot of catching up to do."

His heart is pounding. Does she really mean it? "Of course." He hears himself say. He lets her lead him out of the pub, and they walk down the street. He shoves his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do with them.

They make small talk for a while, but Draco can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out.

She stops walking, and looks at him with puzzlement. "What for?"

"Everything. The way I treated you, everything that happened...I was horrible to you and your friends." The apology tumbles out, and he looks at the ground.

"Draco." She says softly.

That's the first time he's ever heard her call him by his first name...

"I forgave you a long time ago." She reaches up and tucks a strand of stray hair out of his eyes.

"Hermione." He uttered her name, the unfamiliar sound feeling strangely intimate.

"Yes?" Her chocolate eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted.

And that's when he lost himself. He kissed her.

He took her soft face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

She doesn't seem surprised, and he wonders if she has imagined this moment before. He definitely has.

It's so much better than anything his imagination could've come up with though. She melts into his arms, hands exploring everywhere. The moment their mouths connected, it felt like he couldn't get close enough to her.

 _MORE._

But he respects her too much. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. Against his every instinct, he pulls away.

"Hermione, are you sure-"

"I want this. I want you." She breathes. "Come on."

She leads him to her car, and he dazedly obeys as she instructs him to get in. They drive for about five minutes before reaching her apartment.

Hermione throws a wicked grin his way, and starts unzipping her dress before they even reach the door. Once inside, Draco pins her against the wall, and they resume kissing. Tongues exploring, hands wandering...

"Bedroom. Now." He commands.

That naughty smile makes his growing erection ache even more. He follows her to the bedroom, and watches as she switches on a single lamp. It bathes the room in a soft golden glow. God, she's so beautiful...

She turns around. "Unzip me?"

"With pleasure." He unzips the back of her dress, and it falls off her shoulders, revealing white lacy bra and panties. She returns the favor by unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside. He gently shoves her onto the bed, and begins to touch her. Her soft skin, long legs, plump breasts...and her scent...it's like he's high.

The sounds she makes...oh god...

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" He asks, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yes!" She cries out.

He doesn't need any more encouragement after that. He tugs her panties down, and slips a single finger inside her. She moans, and his dick twitches. She reaches down and starting palming him through his pants. He rewards her with another finger. He curls his digits up, searching for her G spot.

" _Oh!"_

There it is.

"Draco...I need you...inside me...now.." She pants.

Happy to oblige, he slips his own pants and briefs off, his large member springing free. He lines himself up and pushes into her gently, giving her time to adjust to his size.

Jesus, the pretty faces Hermione makes as he fucks her for the first time...

Her eyes widen as Draco slides in slowly, swiveling his hips because her entrance is so _sensitive_ and it gets her thighs shaking deliciously around his hips. Her lips are all wet and shiny and parted as she stares up at him in awe, her whole body trembling because Draco is **_inside_ ** her.

He almost gets off on the look on her face alone, he can't help but try his damndest to make her feel so good...so he starts moving his hips, thrusting deeper into her and groaning as she clenches around him in response.

And she moans so beautifully, biting down on his swollen bottom lip as her eyes fall shut, rocking her hips up to meet Draco's.

And then Draco angles his own hips to try and find that spot he knows is there and... _b_ _ingo_

Hermione's eyes shoot open and her mouth goes wide as she gasps desperately, hips jerking against Draco's cock...

And he totally loses himself after that because Hermione's face is fucking gorgeous and he needs to see what it looks like when she comes all over him.

So Draco buries himself inside her over and over, desperately massaging the head of his dick into her G spot until she's gasping and grabbing desperately at his shoulders, mouth parting around the most beautiful sound he's ever heard...and she comes.

She comes so beautifully, hips jerking and thighs quivering, face flushed and lips so obscenely swollen, her whole body shaking as she cries out...and Draco can't hold on anymore. He lets out a strangled moan as he comes, buried deep inside Hermione, dick throbbing and thighs trmbling as he digs his fingers into her hips and comes until he feels like his entire body had been turned inside out.

He collapses onto the bed next to her, and they stay like that for a moment; catching their breath.

Hermione is the first to speak. "That was amazing." She breathes.

"Yes." He agrees.

She surprises him by cuddling up to his chest, resting her head over his heart. She sighs with contentment, and she looks like an angel. Draco holds her close, and never wants to let go.

They stay like that all night, tangled up in each other.

Apparently they made love like they used to fight - passionately.


End file.
